Welcome Home
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: Kirk decides that he wants to tell the crew something important.... Kirk/McCoy


Title: Welcome Home  
Author: **miss_m_cricket** on LJ  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing)  
Summary: Kirk decides that he wants to tell the crew something important....  
Disclaimer: You think I own any of this? Nuts, you are.

**Welcome Home **

"I'm in love."

For a brief moment there was silence around the Bridge, as the words sank in to all present. Then Uhura started laughing, covering her mouth with her hands as all eyes snapped to her.

"Vas it a joke?" Chekov asked, turning to Sulu with an innocent expression of confusion on his face, "He sounded serious to me." The pilot just shook his head, not prepared to comment as the Captain of the Enterprise turned his chair to glare at the dark skinned woman at the Communications station.

"Not a joke Mr Chekov." James T. Kirk said, frowning at the woman who was still trying to suppress her laughter. "It's fact. I am truly in love." He was interrupted by a soft snort of merriment from Uhura and the Captain scowled at his First Officer. "Commander Spock, could you possibly find a way to make your woman restrain herself?" he drawled, pleased when Uhura sat up indignantly at his words, laughter forgotten.

As for Spock he had acquired a soft green tinge to his face and the tips of his ears. "Captain, the Lieutenant's response, although socially opprobrious, does have its base in logic." He said, voice a little weak, "As you know sir, your personage does have a somewhat lamentable reputation. I am sure Lieutenant Uhura's expression of incredulity was simply a reflection of this."

It was almost worth it, Jim thought with a small amount of amusement, to see Spock look so unsettled.

"Opinion noted." The Captain said, swivelling in his chair once more to face the room at large. "I am informing you of this because I want my lover to move into my Captain's quarters."

"And the catch?" Uhura asked, eyebrows arching, there had to be something otherwise Jim would have just done it, without all this ceremony.

"He is a little concerned by all of your reactions."

Silence again.

"He?" Chekov whispered to Sulu, "Did the Keptin say 'he'?"

"I had thought myself improving in these matters but the complexities of this particular human prank are eluding me Captain." Spock said, finally breaking the silence, "Who is this 'he' to whom you refer?"

This was all getting a bit too serious for Jim and so he grinned around at his crewmembers, "Anyone want to take a guess?" he said, spreading his arms and smirking nonchalantly.

There was a third silence as people considered. Actually, seriously considered it.

"Scotty?" Sulu guessed finally, "That man seems to have a two-way-swinging-door approach to life." A shake from the Captain's head.

More guesses were spoken, with the redshirted girl that no one knew the name of finally culminating it all by guessing "Spock." The look on the First Officers face promised retribution and Jim knew the girl would be on the next dangerous Away team that Spock could whip up.

"McCoy." Came Uhura's voice as she stood up, moving across the Bridge floor. "I'm right aren't I?" she grinned as Jim smirked back at her, "It's Doctor McCoy."

~*~

Bones was busy in his office off the med-bay when suddenly James T. Kirk's voice spoke crystal clear from the speaker located above his desk. Normally he would ignore it and continue on with his work, but Jim had a tone to his voice that Bones liked to call his 'Captain voice'. So he put down his stylus and listened.

"Good day crewmembers. This is a very brief but nonetheless important message for everyone aboard the Enterprise. As of today Doctor McCoy will be moving into the Captain's quarters with me. If anyone has any queries or genuine concerns with this, please don't hesitate to transfer to another ship. Thank you for your attention."

Outside in the med-bay all the other doctors and nurses winced when Bones charged out of his office and off down the hall roaring at the top of his longs. "Dammit Jim!!"

~*~

3, 2, 1... Jim counted down in his head and right on cue his quarters door opened and Leonard McCoy stormed in, his face thunderous and his fists clenching. Jim had known Bones would charge straight to the Bridge and so had given his lover a few extra moments to calm down by going somewhere more private.

"Honey, you're home." Jim said, trying to sound less smug and more soothing.

"Jim." Bones was clearly trying very hard to restrain himself, and his voice was tight with effort, "What, on Earth possessed you to tell the entire crew about you and me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jim asked, seating himself comfortably, lounging back on his couch and giving up on trying to stop his smile from looking so smug.

"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a goddamned psychic!" The doctor growled, sitting petulantly when Jim indicated a seat nearby.

There was a brief silence when Jim looked down at his hands and then slowly back up at his best friend and lover

"You were unhappy."

Of all the things that Bones had been expecting; dare, prank, joke, a crude clumsy attempt at manipulation, none of them had been what Jim had just said.

"What?"

"You didn't like it, the sneaking around, the secrets, the hiding ourselves from everyone. You were unhappy with the situation and so I've rectified it. Everyone knows, no-one important is really upset about it, and you can move in here with me."

It was quite possibly the sweetest thing that James Kirk had ever done for anyone, and that fact was not lost on McCoy. His grumpy expression softened and he cleared his throat quietly.

"Jim..."

"So will you?" Jim asked, interrupting him, standing up and moving to sit on the small coffee table in front of Bones, "Move in with me?"

"Dammit Jim." Bones groaned rubbing his face with his hand, "You make life so fucking difficult sometimes."

"Is that a yes?" the captain pressed, reaching out and rubbing the doctor's forearm persuasively.

"Where will we fit all my gear?" Bones murmured finally, "And damn it Jim I better get a sock drawer what with all the hell you've put me through today."

Jim just grinned and squeezed his lovers arm, "I knew you would agree. Bottom two drawers are yours," He said confidence back in full force. "Now I better get that food out of the re-heater, the cooks said it would only take a few minutes."

As the younger man moved over to the small kitchenette area Bones stood with a groan, smirking as he watched his lover bend over to check the food. "I'm so buying you an apron." He informed the captain, strolling over to the chest of drawers to start moving Jim's stuff. "So you can be the good little housewife you've always wanted to be."

"Fuck off." Came the eloquent response.

Bones chuckled and opened first one and then the second of the drawers, and felt his throat grow tight.

Serving up the meal, Jim didn't hear Bones come up behind him and so jumped a little when the other mans strong arms wrapped tightly and lovingly around him.

"You moved my gear over already didn't you Captain Kirk?"

The fair haired man smiled, and kissed the doctor slowly. "Yeah. Welcome home love."


End file.
